The Ghost of You
by XxthekrakenxX
Summary: A My Chemical Romance mystery worthy of Watson and Holmes but Iero, Way, and a dead girl in a cop's body will have to solve this case before time runs out. What happens when a supernatural romance gets in the way? find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Dream Sequence:_

_I saw her standing in front of me in line her shiny shoulder length jet black hair kept getting in her eyes and she was weeping softly as the line progressed. What little makeup she had on was running down her face. I don't know why but I felt like I knew her...felt like I was responsible for her pain and that I should do some thing...any thing to make it go away. so I turn her around..I look at her...she's a little taller than me and she's wearing one of my t shirts and black skinny jeans. I kiss her and I can feel a smile spreading across her face. "What was that for?" she asks still smiling. "I don't know you just looked like you needed one" I said. "Hey aren't you-" "Yes I'm Gerard way I go to Star Bucks too... you looked upset so I-" she smiles again and wipes more tears away. "What I was going to said was aren't you married to Lyn z from MSI?...I like you music and I like Mindless Self Indulgence and I'm not the-" "She left me about five weeks ago actually" "Oh...I'm sorry I guess lots of people try to end relation ships" "Is that what your upset about?" I asked. "No it's more complicated then that" she said her hair getting in her face again hiding the fresh tears I probably caused. "Hey I'll buy you a coffee and we can talk outside ok" "Sure" she said then she grabs her purse. I got her a White Mocha and we sat down and started to talk..well she talked. "My name's Samantha and I go to art school here thats were I met Jake" The minute she said his name her whole body shook with fear. "He was so nice at first...so sweet and he had amazing talent he used to draw me during class and his sketches were so beautiful. Then we started going out...that's when things changed. Every time I went out I had to tell him where I was going...he checked my phone calls and emails and when I called him on it he screamed at me and-" she started crying again "It's ok" I said. "You know I've told more to someone I don't even know then to my friends or family" "It's ok , please continue" She told me that she tried to leave Jake and when he found out he hit her. Then she showed me this disgusting purple bruise under her rib. The bruise turned blood red and-_

I'm awake now (I think):

I woke up next to Lyn z. "You were talking in your sleep again" she said. "I had the dream again." "The one about the girl you thought you met." she asked. "Yeah, I found out her name is Samantha and she had a problem with someone." "Well at least you found out her name last time you just saw her face" she said. "i think I've got a time too...it was five weeks after we split" "Well we're back together now" she growled angrily "I know I just want to find out why I keep having these dreams". "I don't know all I know is I have to catch a plane in ten minutes and I'm not even dressed yet" she said. "Well have fun in Europe....again" "Why aren't you going?" she asked jamming her self into a shirt and jeans. "The band's off and I just don't feel like tagging along with your band" "ok well get some rest and I hope the dreams go away." Me too Lyn z I thought..me too. "Have fun sweetheart" She said. "Bye." "Bye Gerard.." I had the house to myself and nothing to do. Normally I'd call Frank but I decided to watch T.V instead. Then I heard something. "I'm sorry" "Whose there" I said. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry you keep dreaming those awful things about me but your the only one that can help...please help me" then I heard soft weeping like before. "Samantha?" I shouted, "Samantha....Sam- oh god.."


	2. Chapter 2

_Memory: The first time I saw a dead body I was six years old. It was a man...a man I didn't even know.... just floating in the lake almost like he fell asleep in the water. The police fished him out. He was shot through the heart. He was in the water so long....he got so bloated no one could identify the body. I'm not sure now but I don't think I knew him...I hope not._

Still Awake: She was just standing...floating above my couch. I could see my book shelf through the gapping hole in her chest. "W-what happened to you" was all I could stammer. "I don't know...I don't..that's why I need your help" She said. "How can I help?....I'm just a-" "You just have to listen to me" she said. "Ok Samantha" "Call me Sam" she said with the same beautiful smile she had in my dream. "What's your last name Sam?" I asked "O Connor....my name is Samantha Elizabeth O'Connor" "That's a nice name" I said. "So what did it feel like when you... died" "Well I'm not dead yet..that's kinda the problem. my body is gone but I'm still here. I can't rest until I find my body then I can pass on and I need to find out how I died so I know where they put me." "oh" was all I could say. I stared at the hole in her chest. "Don't you have some idea of how you died?" I asked. "I don't remember much all I know is I was in my apartment then someone came in and I black out. Next thing I know I'm at the morgue and my two little sisters are standing below me crying and my mom and dad are in the other room talking to the medical examiner and I just keep floating up and up like balloon. I try to go back towards my body but I can't. It's like the air weighs a thousand pounds. All I could do was stand there watching my family cry for me....wishing there was something I could do for them." "That's so awful" I said trying to be empathetic. Then something strange happened...well stranger, Sam started to fade away. "I'm running out of energy I can't be here any-" "Sam?...Sam?!?...Where are you" I asked. "I'm still here you just can't see me I also can't keep this up for much longer." "What do you mean?..." "Ghost's like poltergeists run of psychic energy. It's like psychokinesis mixed with astral projection... accept your dead." "Uh so whose energy are you feeding off of" I asked. "Well yours that's why it's easier to visit you in your dreams because your body stores energy when you sleep" she said. "Ok I'm completely confused" "That's ok...the point is I'm tired and need to go" "Ok but how do I...Sam?...how does she keep doing that? Oh right

she's dead." I was stuck so I did what any normal person would do...I googled her and found this:

From: .com/AR/p89045:

Samantha Elizabeth O'Connor:

Born:6/17/1990

Died:6/19/2010

Parents: Dave O'Connor/Erin Stevens O'Connor

Siblings: Two: Kara and Jane O'Connor

Attended: Redwood Elementary School, Castro Middle School, Lincoln High School, Skidmore University

Autopsy Report: Death seems self inflicted knife wounds in chest, wrists, and bruisings on back(lower/middle) and arms. Burn marks on legs.

Body Found: In her apartment approximately three days after T.O.D

Body's Location:Cabrini Medical Center

Body's Use:Cadaver

This just might help accept for the fact this article is three months old.


End file.
